What do you see me as?
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Reposted. Chrono starts to think about how Rosette might seem him as. Today he finds the courage to ask her. Find out what she thinks. Please read and review. (complete)


What do you see me as?

Chrono's POV

Chrono was laying on the ground looking at the dark blue sky. There was a cool breeze lifting up the devil's long braided hair. Everything was as normal as it could be when devils appeared from day to day. Chrono opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned his head toward his friend and contractor. Rosette was as determined looking as ever. A small smile appeared on the sinner's face. He sighed as he looked back at the sky.

' _What does she see when she looks at me?_' He wondered. Chrono knew Rosette thought of him as a close friend but he didn't know what else she saw. ' _Could she see me as something other then just a friend? Does she despise what I really am, a devil? It was because of my kind that she suffers…_' Chrono paused his thoughts for a moment. He shook his head.

' _No! What are you thinking!_' He shouted at himself. _' Why am I thinking such things…. I'm just being stupid. Rosette doesn't think of me just as a devil…_' Yet again the young devil paused his thoughts. _' But what about her deeper thoughts. I am working for her… I carry her stuff, I tell her all about devils that I know of… I do so much for her. But what if she id just using me? Using me to get her brother back?_' Chrono shook his head. ' _No… stop thinking that nonsense. Rosette was the one who rescued me from my prison. She trusts me with all her being. Sister Kate is the one who doesn't trust me and only sees me as a devil, an enemy that shouldn't be allowed to roam freely with the others. She wonders how Rosette can trust me so much when she knows what I am and how dangerous I can become. Rosette must not see me as evil as some others do. I thank her… for all of it. I feel bad that because of my powers are shorting her life. Rosette doesn't deserve that. She is too caring and loving to suffer so. I care so much for her…. Even more then a friend sometimes but a love like ours can never be. We come from two different worlds and as long devils continued to come after me we can never be together. However… that will not stop me… I will do all within my power to protect all those I care about. Ion will not take them away from me just because he can't learn what I have… some people may be greedily and full of hate like most devils, however some humans have hearts like gold._'

Rosette's POV

The young girl was diligently training. Sweat began to fall from her face. Her hands throbbed. Rosette was breathing hard. Her face showed great determination. Rosette plopped on the ground trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the sky. ' _It's so beautiful today…_' Rosette lay on the ground. She turned her head toward Chrono. Chrono looked deep in thought. She was curious to find out what he is thinking about. _' I wonder what is on his mind now_.' She thought, _' I wonder if it has anything to do with Ion._' She let out a deep sigh and looked back at the sky. ' _I can't really blame him though… but sometimes I wonder what else could be on his mind… I can't ignore the fact that he is a devil. Does Chrono ever think about rejoining the devils?_' Rosette continued to wonder. ' _When I look at Chrono… I don't see him as devil. He's so different then those devils I have encountered. Chrono is not evil… he cares about me. He is my friend. When I saw him for the first time.. I felt so bad for him. He was locked up and couldn't play and he looked so miserable. I didn't care what he did I just wanted to help him. Chrono is a pretty normal person as far as I'm concerned. I know he is different… I know he is a devil… but when I look at him I don't see an evil devil… I see a nice person who has a wonderful heart. He wants to make up for his mistakes in the past… he wants to help me find my brother and bring down this supper powerful devil. Even when I was hurt and in danger he didn't want to chance my life. He feels bad that his power shortens my life span. Most devils could care less about their contractor's life but he does. All I do know is I want to be with Chrono… no matter what happens to him. Devil or not I want to be by his side. He is one of my best friends in the whole world._'

Chrono sighed as he got up from the ground at the same time as Rosette started thinking about Chrono. He started walking over to her. ' _I have to find out what she thinks… even if she just sees me as a devil… I want to know the truth._' He walked over and cleared his throat. " Rosette." There was no response from Rosette for some time. " Rosette." He repeated.

Rosette looked up at Chrono. She has just snapped out of her thinking.

" What? Did you say something Chrono?" She asked.

Chrono nodded. " I wanna talk to you about something."

Rosette looked up at him. " What about Chrono?"

Chrono built up his courage and looked at Rosette again. " What do you see me as?" He asked her.

Rosette was half shocked to hear that question from him. ' _That is what I have been thinking about this whole time._' She thought.

" I want the whole truth Rosette…" Chrono said.

" Alright. You want the whole truth you will get it… Chrono when I looked at you I see you as a caring person. I don't see you just as a devil… in a way you are more human."

Chrono smiled at the response he received. " Thank you for saying that Rosette… that has been bothering me. I never knew for sure what you thought of me."

Rosette looked at him. " Well how about me Chrono… what do you see me as?"

Chrono blinked a few times. _' Well it looks like we were both thinking about the same thing…_' Rosette waited for Chrono to respond. He cleared his throat. " Well… More or less I see you as a Saint. A nice caring person who has the heart full of gold."

Rosette blushed a deep shade of red. " You mean that Chrono?"

" I do Rosette."

" Even when I'm all mad and stuff?"

" Everyone is like that sometimes… but you truly are a good person…"

Rosette smiled. " You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thank you Chrono."

Chrono smiled back. " You're very welcome."

" Chrono… will you be my friend forever?"

Chrono was surprised that she asked that. " Of course I will… You treat me so much differently then everyone else and I really am glad I know someone like you."

" Same her Chrono… I'm glad I meet you."

Finished…

Hey everyone. Alright this is my first Chrono Crusade story. I don't know how good it is. But I am experimenting with ideas. So cut me some slack… anyway I hope you all liked it. No flames please… Thanks for reading.

Trunks and goten


End file.
